You Know the Rules
by ObsessedHPFanatic
Summary: For the OTP Boot Camp Challenge. Lucius x Bellatrix. Bella and Lucius have an encounter in the hallway that leads to something more...


**Author****'s Note: This is for Gamma's OTP Boot Camp Challenge. My OTP is Lucius x Bellatrix! :D I have written two stories for them (counting this one), so I am really glad for this boot camp and the inspiration it brings! There will be a second chapter full of smut... If you don't want to read it, that is perfectly all right. I think this chapter can stand on its own. :) I hope you enjoy! I own nothing because I am young and poor. Please review! :)**

* * *

"Hello, Lucius," Bellatrix said crisply.

"Hello, Bellatrix," I replied, bowing slightly as I grasped her hand and pressed my lips to her knuckles. I felt her open her hand slightly. A small piece of parchment fell out of her grip. I clasped my hand over it as I met her gaze. "I hope you are having a pleasant day."

She inclined her head. "I am, thank you. I wish you the same."

I glanced around the corridor. It was deserted. I smiled slyly at Bella and winked.

"Not here, Lucius," Bella hissed, dropping her polite airs and jabbing a finger into my chest.

"What am I doing?" I asked innocently, a mischievous smile working its way across my face.

Bella glared at me. "You know what you're doing, Lucius. Don't play games with me."

"That isn't what you wanted last night," I breathed in her ear.

Bella gasped quietly. "Lucius... We've talked about this."

"Just once, Bella. Just once," I whispered, ghosting my lips against her ear.

Bella whimpered, biting her lip trying to stop the sound from escaping. "No," she insisted, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"You don't sound very convincing," I chuckled, pressing a kiss on her neck.

"Do I not?" she asked dangerously.

I realized my mistake a split second too late. I suddenly found myself backed against the wall.

"You know the rules, Lucius," Bellatrix hissed.

"And you know how I feel about them," I replied scathingly. "Why can't we be together, Bella? Really together?"

"You _know _the rules," she snarled. "If you will not follow them, we are done here."

"Oh shut up, Bella," I said, rolling my eyes.

Bella glared at me. She was beyond furious. She was livid. "What did you say to me?"

"We both know what you want right now, Bella," I whispered lustily. I placed a hand on her hip and squeezed.

She clenched her jaw. "Horny bastard," she growled.

I smirked. "When have I ever been otherwise?" I asked with another squeeze. "Perhaps we should move somewhere else?" I suggested before attacking her neck with my mouth.

Bella let out a strangled groan. "You don't seem very inclined to do that."

I chuckled against her throat, nipping at the sensitive skin there before running over the small red marks with my tongue. I felt her flesh prickle into goosebumps as I licked along the line of her jaw. She tasted divine.

"Stop that, Lucius. You know the rules." Bella gripped my shoulders, her nails piercing my skin.

"Do you really want me to stop, Bella?" I asked, grinning against her chin.

She must have felt my smile because suddenly we were on the floor and she was on top of me. "No marks, Lucius. If you have left any, you will be punished."

I smirked. "Punished? We both know you love this."

"We also both know that you will be engaged to my sister as soon as you both are out of Hogwarts. Do you really want your parents to find out _we_ have been _shagging _before marriage?" she replied dangerously.

"My parents will certainly tell yours if they find out."

Bella took the opportunity to roll her hips into mine. "So follow the rules like a good little boy and none of these nasty scenarios will ever have to happen."

I tried to contain my reaction to her movements, but she noticed my small intake of breath.

"Problem, Lucius?" she smirked, rolling her hips again.

"Of course not. Why would I be having a problem?"

Bellatrix licked her lips slowly, sensually. "Oh, no reason. Rather hot in here, don't you think?" she asked, moving her hands to the hem of her sweater.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," I replied, eyes flicking between her hands and eyes. "I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable. Why don't you remove that sweater?"

"You would enjoy that. Perhaps I can stand it."

"Oh, I insist," I said mischievously.

She bit her lip, feigning indecision. "If it's really that important to you..." She drew the sweater adorned with the Slytherin emblem over her head.

I caught a glimpse of pale skin as her shirt came untucked and rode up a little. My heart fluttered.

"Much better," she smirked, toying with her tie. "Are you not hot, Lucius?"

"That is a matter of opinion."

Bellatrix placed her hands on my chest. "Oh really?"

"Oh yes, Bella. I would love to know your opinion on that matter."

A cool hand snaked its way up to my forehead, ghosting over my mouth. I pressed my lips against the trailing fingertips as they passed.

"You don't appear to have a fever," Bella replied innocently, eyes glinting with mischief. "But if you're unsure, we could always take off a few layers."

"I think I shall be all right, Bella. You, however, might want to get yourself out of those constricting clothes," I smirked.

"I suppose I could take off this tie. Perhaps undo a few buttons..." she said teasingly, hands dangerously near her bosom.

My cock, trapped under her hips, responded positively. I kept my face blank, however. It was all part of the game.

Bella loosened her tie with deft fingers. She pulled it from her collar and trailed the end over my eyes. "What a lovely sight you are, Lucius. I should have you like this more often."

"Who is having whom, Bella?" I asked dangerously.

"Have you ever had me, Lucius? I think I am the one who has been control every single time. That must be embarrassing."

I regarded her with interest. "Perhaps I should be embarrassed. But I am not. You always seem to find your pleasure, even if you are the one doing the having."

Bella snarled and grabbed my cock through my pants. She squeezed tightly. "Is that so, Lucius?"

I choked on a groan while trying to withhold it.

Bella sneered. "I thought so," she said with another squeeze.

Involuntarily, my hips jerked up to meet her touch. This was the Bella I knew, this was the Bella I lusted after. This was the real Bella. The real Bella was wild, untamed, and slightly insane. She always won in these battles. I couldn't help but succumb to her. She seduced me once and I have never looked back.

"How shall I have you today, Lucius?" she asked, almost affectionately, loosening her grip on my cock.

I grunted. "I have a choice?"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Within reason."

"Let me take you, Bella."

"I said within reason, Lucius. You know the rules," she replied coldly.

I then recalled the scrap of parchment clenched in my fist. "You wrote me a note."

"What?" Bella asked, sufficiently distracted.

"You wrote me a note, Bella," I teased, opening my hand and dangling the slip in front of her face. "I wonder what it says..."

Bella rolled her hips suddenly and squeezed my cock tightly as I said this.

I couldn't suppress my groan of pleasure. The small piece of parchment slipped from my grasp and fluttered down onto my chest.

"Let's just forget about this, shall we?" Bella said icily, grabbing it with her free hand, crumpling it up, and throwing it out of my reach. She whipped out her wand and set it on fire. I could smell the acrid stench of burning paper. "Now, where were we?" she asked. "Oh yes." She ground the heel of her hand into my cock.

I grunted with pain, trying to wriggle out from under her.

"Ah, ah, ah," Bellatrix scolded, pressing down even harder.

I clenched my jaw, trying not to cry out. Her ministrations were painful, but somehow I found them arousing. I knew my arousal was caused by the sheer fact that Bellatrix was the one touching me. "Bella," I whispered brokenly, my cold act falling apart. "Bella, please. Touch me."

Bella looked into my eyes. Her gaze softened slightly. "I know what you want, Lucius," she breathed, moving her hands up my chest. She ran one hand through my hair and caressed my face with the other. "Just this once," she told me quietly as she bent down and pressed her lips to my jawline. These kisses were light. I could feel no hint of teeth, or even an open mouth. Bella merely kissed along my jaw sweetly, stopping when she reached the corner of my mouth.

My eyes widened. This was what I wanted. Maybe we would make love today. Every other encounter had been shagging. Senseless, animal sex. I wanted to hold Bella, caress Bella, _love _Bella. Perhaps this would be my chance. My thoughts raced through my head, but then Bella kissed me. On the lips. This was our first real kiss, our first proper kiss. I could no longer focus on any of my tender thoughts. All I could think of was Bella. This Bella. My Bella.

"Just once," Bella murmured against my lips. "Take me, Lucius. I will allow it."

I pulled away tenderly. "You won't regret it, Bella. But I will not have you here. If we ever have sex in the hallway, you will be riding me against the wall, fully clothed. Let me take you to bed."

Bella froze. She bit her lip.

"Please, Bella," I whispered. I was afraid she would draw the line and leave me alone with a rather large problem to deal with by myself.

Slowly, she nodded and stood up, straightening her shirt as she did. She bent and picked up her sweater and tie.

I also stood, not embarrassed by the bulge in my trousers. I held out my hand, hoping desperately that she would take it. She did.

"Where will we go, Lucius?" she asked hesitantly, fear evident in her eyes.

I smiled knowingly. "There is a place. Will you trust me?"

Bella bit her lip again. "Yes."

My grin widened. This would be the day.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! As I said before, I think this chapter can stand on its own if you don't want to read lovely Bella/Lucius smut... I have tried to bring out a softer side of Bella that I am convinced existed before she became a death eater. As Jack says, let me know if I nailed it or failed it! Thanks! (If anybody gets that reference, I will be your best friend forever. ;D) Much love, Gency.**


End file.
